


falling into a friend

by chox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chox/pseuds/chox
Summary: absolute pwp filth. that's it. enjoy.





	falling into a friend

kyungsoo slipped on the soapy tiles, his knees going in different directions, which left his pink hole on display for everyone and anyone to see.

chanyeol found himself momentarily mesmerized by the sight, however, he quickly shook his head and moved forward to help his friend.

"are you alright?" he asked, reaching down to grab kyungsoo's hand, only to slip on the soapy tiles below him as well.

it sent him down, on top of kyungsoo, with his cock slipping into kyungsoo's already loosened hole.

it was loose from when kyungsoo had played with himself earlier that morning.

they both stilled, heavy breathing and hearts racing as they assessed the situation.

neither of them moved, until chanyeol's hips jerked forward the tiniest bit, bringing a moan from kyungsoo's lips.

"how.." chanyeol took a deep breath, "it just.. slid in." he said softly, sounding amazed.

kyungsoo turned to look at him, cheeks red as his hands moved to hold his two globes apart, which gave chanyeol a fantastic view of his fat cock deep inside kyungsoo.

they stayed like that, with kyungsoo holding himself open and chanyeol wondering if he should get off of his best friend. then it was like something snapped and chanyeol pulled his hips back, leaving only the tip inside kyungsoo's tight hole, before pushing back in so that his balls were touching the other man's.

"oh, fuck." chanyeol moaned, starting up a fast and harsh pace as the other squeezed his cock between his tight velvety walls. "you were made for this, weren't you?"

kyungsoo spread his legs and ass cheeks further apart as chanyeol furiously hammered into his hole.

"take it, take it, take it." chanyeol pressed deeper into his best friend, the sounds of their sloppy fucking echoing in the public bathroom.

anyone could walk in at any second and catch them.

"fucking whore," chanyeol swore, "you were waiting for this," kyungsoo nodded in agreement, saliva dripping down his chin, "you were waiting for a cock to fill this hole."

kyungsoo tightened himself around chanyeol, feeling himself getting closer as chanyeol continued to call him degrading, vulgar names.

"give it to me." kyungsoo moaned loudly, nearly screaming as he came. he wanted, needed, to be filled by his best friend of seven years. he needed to feel his cum dribbling out of his used, swollen cunt.

"i'm going to give it to you, alright." chanyeol thrusted a few more times before settling comfortably on top of kyungsoo, his cock hitting a spot so deep inside of him that he could nearly taste him in his throat. "take it, slut." his cum splattered over the other man's walls. "gonna fill you so good and full."

kyungsoo moaned as he felt himself being filled to the brim. his own pathetic and less than average sized cock was twitching on the tiled floor.

this was exactly what he needed: a real man to fill him up.

he could feel chanyeol's cum slipping out from his hole, even as it was still plugged by a big cock, and create a puddle below them.

after a few minutes, chanyeol moved back, pulling his cock out of kyungsoo as he withdrew.

kyungsoo let out a moan as he felt his hole stay stretched wide open.

chanyeol stared in fascination at his best friend's gaping hole, which was leaking an abundant amount of his cum. "look at you." he lightly swiped at the cum dripping down all over kyungsoo's cock, which had been trapped upside down underneath them, pointing in chanyeol's direction the whole time.

"is that all you got?" kyungsoo managed to get out, spreading his cheeks wider and forcing his hole to stay open.

chanyeol felt himself quickly hardening again and slid back into kyungsoo, his cum sloshing around inside of him as he fucked his cock into the smaller man.

they were only satisfied after another two hours of fucking.

chanyeol couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he observed kyungsoo trying to clean himself up afterwards, neverending loads escaping from his friend's overly stretched hole.


End file.
